Doom Desire
I was playing my Soul Silver one day when I had found out that you could do a mystery gift over Nintendo Wi-Fi to get a free Jirachi. Understandably, I got excited. I saved my game, turned off my DS Lite, and turned it back on again. I started up the game, went to Mystery Gift, and selected Wi-Fi. It wasn’t a very long wait when I got the message to receive a Jirachi. I accepted. The game loaded some more, and then it said to go visit the guy in any Poke Mart to receive my new Jirachi, like any thing received from a mystery gift. I was in Saffron City when I saved last, so I walked over to the Poke Mart and got my new Jirachi. I opened up its Summary menu. It was Lv. 5, but it’s stats were unusually high for a Lv. 5. It’s Nature wasn’t showing. For OT it said “THEEND”. I scrolled over to its move list and all it knew was “Doom Desire”. Wait… That’s odd. Jirachi doesn’t learn Doom Desire in Generation IV until Lv. 70. I just shrugged it off and thought that a lv. 5 Jirachi with high stats and starts with its signature move was probably intentional. I went out and decided to train it. I took the magnet train to Goldenrod City and walked south. I walked around the grass and a random encounter initiated. It was a wild Drowzee. Even though it was higher level, my Jirachi’s stats were higher and was more than a match. Considering it was my only move, I used Doom Desire. Instead of seeing the “Jirachi has chosen Doom Desire as it’s destiny!” text box show up, it said: “Jirachi has foreseen Wild Drowzee’s inevitable fate!” I looked at that textbox for a while. It shouldn’t be saying THAT. When it was Drowzee’s turn, text box appeared saying “Wild Drowzee is too scared to move!” Too scared to move? Doom Desire hit next turn, and… Oh my god, what have I done… “Jirachi used Doom Desire!” I don’t even like Drowzee, but what had happened to this one was just… horrible. The battle music came to an abrupt end. Distorted and glitchy sounds emitted from the speakers. When Jirachi used the move, Drowzee’s eyes began to glow an eerie green. Blood started trickling out of its eyes and mouth. It was holding it’s head as if it was suffering from a massive headache. Writhing in pain, a textbox appeared saying “Drowzee begs for mercy!” A Yes/No box appeared. I hit Yes. Another textbox appeared… “Jirachi: You don’t want me to kill this insignificant creature?”!!! That Jirachi… is TALKING to me!! Another Yes/No box appeared. I selected No. “Jirachi: Why not? I only want to make my trainer proud.” At this point, I was getting chills down my spine. I couldn’t stop Jirachi. I watched in horror as Jirachi made Drowzee tear himself apart limb from limb. The Drowzee’s health went from Full to empty in a split second. The Drowzee fell the ground a mangled, motionless, corpse. “Jirachi: I did good didn’t I?” Here came another Yes/No box. I didn’t know what to say… It hit no and shouted “You killed that Drowzee! No pokemon deserves to die like that! Not even a Drowzee!” I don’t know how, but… The game heard what I said. “Jirachi: I killed him for you!” I stared at the demented creature for a while and finally said “For me?! I never said to KILL it!” The distorted sounds came to halt. Pure silence came about when the Jirachi looked at me. “Jirachi: Do you not love me?” A Yes/No box popped up. I hit No. “Jirachi: I guess it has to be this way then…” Out of nowhere, a textbox popped up and said “Jirachi used Doom Desire!” It wasn’t even on a battle screen! The game flashed black and white over and over. The screen burst into a mass of garbled pixels and I heard distorted Pokémon cries of a Typhlosion, Noctowl, Alakazam, Misdreavus, and a Kingler. Those were all the Pokémon I had in my party. My game reset. When I started up the game, the Lugia on the title screen lie motionless in bloody water. I went to Continue and checked on my party. The Jirachi was completely healthy. My others… they were all dead. Ripped apart by Jirachi’s Doom Desire. “Jirachi: I’m the only one you have left now.. NOW DO YOU LOVE ME?!” It had the most menacing look on its face. A demented smile was slapped on its face. I stood there, looking down at my team, all who were slaughtered by this crazed Pokémon. I stood up and stared at the Jirachi. “…” The Jirachi continued to look at me. “Jirachi: If you don’t love me.. THEN I’LL MAKE YOU LOVE ME!!” The eye on Jirachi’s belly had opened. A bright flash occurred. I tried to resist but I couldn’t… the eye pierced through my soul. After what felt like an eternity, the flash came to an end. I had gotten up, and looked at the Jirachi. “You… are my last one.” The Jirachi jumped. “Jirachi looks happy.” With the Jirachi following behind me, there was no telling how many innocent Pokémon I slaughtered that day. I am writing this to warn many out there who have a Jirachi that knows Doom Desire. You might.. “Jirachi: Come on Jason, let’s go PLAY!!” … “Yes, Master.” ---- This story was originally posted by Trollpasta user Lalalei2001 on May 30th, 2014 Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:DIALOGUE! Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Paukymaun Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:English Class Failure Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappypasta